Tenshi no Yubikiri
by ikasama-shoujo
Summary: Dream Novel. Kirihara and Daidouji made a promise to each other...a childhood promise... but will he still remember it after all these years that had passed? KirihiraxOC/Slight NiohxOC
1. Meeting Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tenipuri ^^

**Pairing**: KiriharaxOC, Slight NiohxOC

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting Again**

As the teacher came inside the noisy classroom, all the students gave their attention from the person who stood in front of them.

"Ok class! We will start Homeroom but before that let me introduce you your new classmate from today on." She glanced at the door signaling the new student to come in.

A young girl stepped inside and she's freaking nervous. She scanned the whole class when someone had just caught her eye. All the tension she had felt were gone and was filled with nostalgia. She doesn't know why.

She stood right next to the teacher. She has a long, flowing blue hair and deep blue eyes watching the students before her. She smiled sweetly at them.

"This is Daidouji Tomomi. She had just arrived here in Japan from America. Please treat her well."

_Haii_ was their reply.

"Let's see...your seat is..." The teacher said as she looked around. "There is an empty seat beside Kirihara-kun. You can seat over there. Kirihara-kun please raise your hand."

Kirihara raised his right hand.

_Kirihara_? She thought to herself and looked at him. Again. "YOU MEAN KIRIHARA AKAYA?" She shouted making everyone startled at her sudden action especially Kirihara. "I-I'm sorry!" She quickly said as she walked towards her seat and sat next to him.

"Do I know you?" Kirihara asked with a confused look on his face.

She gave him a light smile, a smile that she used to show him. "We meet again, Akaya-kun."

* * *

**A/N:** Ciaossu! Lol? OMG This is my first time posting/submitting a story here! *dances in hooray* :D Because my profile here in FF really looks so sad that I just had to submit a story lol XD Ah… Actually this story was really meant for Dream Novel (if you don't know what a dream novel is, just google it okay? :D explaining here is really a pain in the ass Lol *peace* ) and was written last 2006. And… so of course the pairing will be KiriharaxOC

Ah..Review? :D


	2. Childhood Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenipuri nor Kirihara ^^**

**Pairing: KiriharaxOC/Slight NiohxOC**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Childhood Promise**

8 Years Ago

"Nakanaide..."

The girl looked up and saw a boy with messy curly hairs holding an ice cream in his hand. "Take it." He said handing her the ice cream. "It will make you feel better."

"A-Arigatou..."

"I'm Kirihara Akaya, what's yours?"

"Daidouji Tomomi..."

"Tomomi-chan ne?" He grinned. "Come on, let's play together!" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the nearest playground.

Since then they became the best of friends. Always playing, laughing, listening to each others stories as if no one could ever separate them but...not like any other kind of happy ending stories that will last forever right?

"You're LEAVING?" He asked his voice louder than usual. "When?"

"T-Tonight..." She said looking down, tears slowly dripping on her face. "Ka-chan said that we will be living in America and..."

"But I-I love you!" He said out of the blue not realizing what he had said.

"I-I love you, too Akaya-kun..." She said looking up, her eyes filled with innocent tears. "But to tell you the truth, I don't know the meaning of it..."

"Then" He stepped closer and held her hand. "let's meet here again when we both know what love is..."

"Haii!"

"Yakusoku?"

"Yakusoku!"

* * *

A/N: ahhh For presea18 of TinierMe :D I uploaded the chapter 2 for you heehee XD XD

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter... I'll make it longer on the next chapter XD

and for ai-chan27! thanks for the review!

here are the English terms:

Nakanaide - Don't cry

Yakusoku - Promise

Ciao! Review? :D


	3. Persistence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tenipuri ^^

**Pairing**: KiriharaxOC, Slight NiohxOC

* * *

**Chapter 3: Persistence**

**Present Day**

"Akaya-kun!"

Hearing the voice, Kirihara panicked. He didn't know what to do. "She's so persistent!" He shouted.

"Well, looks like your _girlfriend_ is coming~" Nioh Masaharu teased. "She's cute though."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S A PSYCHO!"

"A-KA-YA~ don't be so mean to her." Marui Bunta said as he blew a bubblegum.

Kirihara groaned. Then he looked at Nioh. "Nioh-senpai, please tell her I'm not here!" He begged. "Just tell her I went home or something." Seeing a tease-look on Nioh's face, he scowled. "J-Just make up an excuse!" He immediately stood up when he heard a knock on the door. "Got to hide!"

Nioh opened the clubroom door and as expected, Tomomi stood there with a bento in her hands. "Daidouji...what brings you here?" He pretended as if he didn't know.

"I'm looking for Akaya-kun...is he---"

"Unfortunately Daidouji, he's not here." He interrupted then he looked at the pink wrapped box in her hands. "Is that for Akaya?"

She nodded. "I'm looking for him so we could have lunch together." She smiled sadly. _Looks like I'm going to eat alone again_. She thought, looking down.

As she turned away, Nioh spoke. "We could eat together."

"Eh?"

He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm hungry can I eat it instead of him?"

Hearing his voice whispering in her ears, she blushed. "NNioh-senpai!"

"Masaharu." Yanagi Renji called as he walked out the clubroom. "Please restrain yourself from holding her. According to my data she has a very sensitive-"

"Yanagi-senpai!" She interrupted before he could say any further things about her.

Nioh smirked as he moved away from Tomomi. "Maa, you really know how to ruin someone's mood Yanagi."

Yanagi sighed. "I apologize for his behavior, Daidouji-san."

"Che, you're no fun at all." Nioh muttered.

"It's all right." She smiled at them regaining her posture. "I think I'd better go now." Before she could turn her gaze she looked at the silver haired guy. "Ah Nioh-senpai, since Akaya-kun isn't here you may have it." She handed him her bento and bowed. "Ja~"

He looked at her as she disappeared from their sight. "Interesting..."

"Are you sure you want to eat that?" Yanagi remarked flipping the pages of his infamous green notebook.

He gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"There's a 99.2% that you will end up in the hospital if you eat that."

As if Yanagi's words didn't reach his ears, he unwrapped the box. He took the octopus shaped frankfurter and placed it on his mouth. Before he could swallow it, he passed out.

Seeing Nioh fell backward, Yanagi sighed. "I told you so."

Hearing the uproar, Marui and Kirihara walked out the clubroom. "What happened?" They asked in unison.

"He passed out." Yanagi pointed Nioh on the ground, "I believe it was Daidouji-san's bento made him like that." then he looked at Kirihara. "Akaya, be thankful that Masaharu took it instead of you."

"Oi oi is she trying to kill me?" Kirihara exclaimed then he looked at Nioh, still on the ground. He sighed in relief.

* * *

A/N: AH! This chapter is so short again! gomen! but really.. in chapter 4..it will be longer :D

CuteFairy: Thanks for the review! :D lol Poison Cooking. I'm imagining Bianchi now haha

Review? :D


	4. Cherished Moment

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tenipuri ^^

**Pairing**: KiriharaxOC, Slight NiohxOC

**Chapter 4: Cherished Moment

* * *

**

Ever since Daidouji Tomomi entered Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu, she was always following Kirihara. Well following was not the right word but rather stalking. She was endlessly stalking Kirihara which made him pissed off. Like this...

"Not again..." He mumbled to himself as he saw Tomomi approaching him. He regretted coming in the cafeteria.

"Akaya-kun!" Pulling the chair, she sat opposite him. "I brought you lunch." She said cheerfully which made him twitched.

"Are you crazy?" He stammered as he stood up slamming his both hands on the table. "Y-You almost killed Nioh-senpai the other day and now you want me to eat that...thing?" He pointed in disbelief.

"Mou, Akaya-kun hidoi! That was not intentional." She reasoned.

"Whatever..." He said uninterested as he turned away.

Seeing him walking off like that, she sighed. _Why is he acting like that?_ She thought as her chin rested on her hands.

"Daidouji-chan~"

She looked up and saw Marui grinning at her with Nioh on his side. "Senpai-tachi..."

"Mind if we join you?"

"Ah haii!" She stammered as she stood up. She looked at the trickster and quickly bowed her head. "NNioh-senpai...about the other day...I-I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to..." She looked down to her feet.

This made Nioh chuckled. "Don't worry I'm still alive you know." He patted her head and sat down next to her who still stood there with an embarrassed look on her face but then sat beside him.

"Waahh! Cake!" Marui exclaimed as he sat opposite them eyeing the cake. "May I have it?" He said looking at Tomomi. She nodded in response. Marui hoorayed in joy as he took the cake but then stop. "DDid you bake this?" He asked nervously.

She giggled. "Hmm...No I bought it." She said softly as she sipped on her juice. Marui sigh in relief.

"So Daidouji, would you like to watch our practice later?"

She turned her head to the side of her shoulder. "Hai?"

Nioh continued munching on his sandwich and looked at her. "Would you like to watch our practice later?" He repeated.

"There's an 89.8% that she would say yes." Yanagi stated as he stood behind her.

Tomomi almost choke on her juice when she heard Yanagi's voice. "YYanagi-senpai! P-Please don't surprise me like that!"

Yanagi just smiled.

Tomomi swore softly. _Why does he have to calculate everything?_

"I'm always aware of my surroundings so I concluded things." He said flatly.

As if Yanagi had just read her thoughts, she sweat dropped. _Is he a psychic or what?_

"Out! Game and match Kirihara!"

"That was a good game." Yagyuu Hiroshi remarked as he stood beside Yanagi.

"Yes." Yanagi agreed.

Kirihara stood there while his racquet is resting on his shoulder. "Yanagi-senpai! Play a match with me!" He shouted as he waved his hand. Yanagi nodded and walked inside the court.

"Well allow me to be the umpire this time." Nioh suggested stepping inside the court.

Kirihara frowned. Seeing his senpai grinning like that, he knew Nioh was up to something.

"One set match, Akaya to serve."

"Daidouji-chan you can leave now." The librarian said placing the last book on the shelves.

Tomomi nodded as she picked up the remaining books on the table and placed them neatly on the shelves. She sighed walking towards the door. "I'm going now sensei." She announced as she closed the door. She immediately went to the tennis court.

"Game and match Yanagi!"

"Che..." Kirihara muttered as he walked back to his seat and sat with his leg crossed. He closed his eyes letting the cold breeze of air brushed his face. He was now enjoying the cool breeze but was blocked by Nioh who was standing in front of him. He opened his eyes and glared lightly at him. "What?"

Nioh smirked. "I forgot to tell you something." He said grinning. "Whoever loses the game will have to do some _consequences_."

"Huh?" As if he didn't hear Nioh's words, he closed his eyes again.

Nioh walked out the court still grinning.

"What consequences?" Marui asked excitedly. Since its Nioh also known as the _Trickster_, he knew he was planning something fun.

"Let's see..." Nioh grinned even more seeing the person who was now approaching them.

"A-Anou..."

All of them looked at the feminine voice.

"Daidouji-chan!" The self-proclaimed tensai run towards her and hugged her tightly.

"MMarui-senpai...ku-kurushi..."

"Oi Bunta you're killing her!" Jackal Kuwahara called out in horror.

Seeing Tomomi almost turning pale, he immediately let go of her. "Gomen gomen!"

"Perfect timing Daidouji..." Nioh said as he walked towards her. She looked at him puzzled as she breathed heavily, Marui still holding her.

"Actually" He grinned. "Akaya is asking you out." He said out loud.

"Hai?"

"EEEEHHHHH?" Kirihara stammered as he stood up from his seat much surprised than Tomomi. "WWhat the hell are you talking about Nioh-senpai? I-I don't---"

"I believe what Masaharu's saying is true" Yanagi interrupted. "and a 97.63% chance that this is the consequence he was talking about."

_Yanagi-senpai too_...? He sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't handle the data man.

Tomomi couldn't believe her ears. _He's asking me out_? She felt her heart beating fast. Then she looked at Kirihara, her eyes glittering in happiness.

He was going to say something but...

"What are you doing?"

They all stiffened as they heard a stern voice from behind and saw Sanada Genichirou glaring at them.

"Sa-Sanada [san]?"

Sanada was not pleased to see the regulars slacking off. "ALL OF YOU, 50 LAPS AROUND THE COURT!"

"EHH?"

Tomomi hummed happily as she waited for Kirihara, leaning on the wall. They decided or rather Nioh decided that they should meet up at the front gate of the school after practice.

"Akaya, you should treat her nice." Nioh warned as he put his racquet inside his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Marui, Jackal, Yagyuu and Yanagi nodded in agreement.

Kirihara just scowled. He didn't want to argue with his senpai-tachi anymore. "Wakatta yo!" He growled as he slammed the door shut.

"Puri~ shall we do something fun now?" Nioh asked his teammates, a mischievous smile formed on his lips.

As Kirihara proceeded to walk out the school gate, he then noticed the petite girl waving excitedly at him.

"AKAYA-KUN!"

"Oi baka onna you don't have to shout my name." He stated as he stood in front of her, hands on his pockets.

"Ah! I'm not stupid!" She pouted.

"Whatever..."

Tomomi gave him a sheepish smile and took his arm. "Let's go to the amusement park!"

"O-Oi what do you think you're doing?" He whined as he tried to hide his flushed cheeks. She ignored his whining as she dragged him away.

"Is this the fun thing?" Yanagi commented as he scribbled something on his notebook.

Nioh just grinned.

They're hiding beside the brick wall, heads popping where they could see Tomomi and Kirihara walking ahead. A lot of people were now looking suspiciously at them.

"Is it really okay to follow them?" Jackal asked guiltily. He felt sorry for Kirihara.

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses and looked down at Nioh. "Nioh-kun...you know Sanada-kun wouldn't be happy if he finds out." He said his arms crossed.

"There is an 86.73% that Genichirou is aware of what we're doing right now." Yanagi informed as he closed his notebook.

"Renji?"

Yanagi turned his head and saw Inui Sadaharu. Actually not only Inui but also Kikumaru Eiji, Oishi Syuichirou, and Kawamura Takashi are with him. "Sadaharu."

"What are you doing here Renji?" Asked Inui as his eyes landed on Yanagi's teammates who were too busy on spying something to notice their presence.

"Let's say we're gathering some information." Yanagi said calmly. "What about you?"

"We're heading to the street tennis courts right now." He said when his cell phone rang. He excused himself and answered it. "Fuji?"

Finally, Nioh and Marui turned their heads from behind as they stood up and saw unfamiliar faces before them.

"Seigaku?" Marui muttered popping his green gum.

Nioh smirked as he stretched his hands behind his head. "What is Seigaku doing here?"

Kikumaru raised an eyebrow. He didn't like the way Nioh said it. He was going to say something but Oishi interrupted him and pulled him away. Kawamura just gave them an apologetic smile.

Inui finally hung up his phone. "Renji, we're going now. It's nice to see you again." Yanagi nodded as Inui and his teammates make their leave.

"Shimatta!" Nioh and Marui shouted in unison making everyone startled. "We've lost them!" They said referring to Kirihara and Tomomi.

Jackal, Yagyuu and Yanagi sighed.

"Let's try that one!" Tomomi pointed the roller-coaster as she continued dragging Kirihara.

Letting her dragged him like that, he knew he should be angry at the moment, but to his surprise, he was not angry at all. Instead he found it enjoying. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he's really enjoying her company. Maybe asking her out was not that a bad idea? He shook his head. _No! What am I thinking?_

"Akaya-kun?"

He snapped back from his thoughts. "What?" He looked at her. Her blue eyes staring straight at him made him felt weird, as if he had seen these eyes before.

"Daijoubu?" He heard her asked. "Y-Yeah..." He managed to say. _What is wrong with me_? He asked himself.

After the roller-coaster ride, she pulled him forcibly towards the _Neoprint_ machine to have their photo done.

"Done!" She exclaimed as she handed his phone back.

Kirihara looked at his phone. "What the hell is this?" He pointed the mini picture attached on the back of his phone.

"It's a sticker photo."

"I can see that!" He hissed. "What is this supposed to mean?"

"A remembrance...hora! I have one too!" She beamed swaying her cell phone in front of him that has the same picture of them attached on the back.

"Anou na..."

"Let's go eat something!" She beamed as she dragged Kirihara again.

It was such a great moment for Tomomi that she even wished for it to last forever, just like in the past...their own world, just the two of them.

"Oi are you sure you going to eat...all of that?" He surprisingly asked pointing the food that was occupying the whole table. "You've got to be kidding me!"

She looked up and gave him a small smile. "Hee hee want some?" She offered, her mouth still full of takoyaki.

"No thanks!" Kirihara said in disgust as he watched her eating non-stop.

"Akaya-kun..."

"What?"

"Arigatou..."

"Eh?"

She stood up and kissed his cheeks lightly. "Thank you!" She said in English.

Kirihara's jaw dropped, almost dropping his own chopsticks. "WWWhat was that for?" He startled as he jump up from his seat, his face turning red.

Tomomi just smiled softly. "Kawaii..."

**Later**

"That was fun!" She exclaimed happily stretching her hands up in the air.

He didn't say anything.

Their way back home was sure in dead silence as if both of them glued their mouth. Only the cool breeze of air can be heard.

Finally, she decided to break it first. "Akaya-kun..." She stopped walking making him stop too. He turned his head from behind and gave her a what-is-it-now annoyed look.

"Want to go somewhere else?"

Kirihara gave her an inquiring look.

Tomomi pouted. "I said you're _coming_ with me!" Before he could even protest, she grabbed his wrist and found himself being dragged by her the opposite way.

"Playground?" He asked annoyed as he followed her towards the swing.

"Yes!" She said sitting on it and started swinging herself.

Kirihara watched her. This scene, it seems very familiar. He knew this feeling somewhere.

Once again silence lingered on both of them and he was getting annoyed by the minute. _Why did she bring me here in the first place_? He thought irritably. Sensing his demonic mode, Tomomi giggled. "You look annoyed."

He glared daggers at her but then sighed. "It's getting late, we should head off now."

"Let's stay here...a little bit..." She said softly looking at him with her most innocent look.

Kirihara was not convinced.

"I...I really like this place...it reminds me of _us_..." She smiled looking up at the dark grey sky. "...we used to play here a lot..."

"What are you talking about?"

She stopped swinging herself and looked at him. "What do you...mean?"

"I hate this place..." He said facing her not understanding what she had said a while ago. "I don't know why but I don't really like this place."

She looked down. "Sou ka..." She stood up adjusting her skirt and took her bag. "Go-Gomen...I'd better go now." She said as she ran off leaving the boy stunned.

"Ara, Tomomi-chan okaeri..." Daidouji Nadeshiko greeted from the kitchen when she heard the front door opened but to her surprise, Tomomi didn't say anything as she sped up to her room.

Tomomi closed the door and leaned her back on it. Slowly sitting down the floor, she felt eyes sting as few droplets of tears rolled down to her cheeks. _Doesn't he remember me...or did he really forget about...me_? With that thought she quickly stood up and rubbed her eyes. She rummaged into her bag and took her cell phone out. She stared at it for a while and without hesitation she dialed his number.

As she heard the other end picked up, she straightened herself and apologized immediately. Without giving him a chance to talk, she hung up. She walked around her room and stood up in front of her mirror beside the cabinet. She looked at her own reflection and smiled softly. "Yosh! I will not give up! I will definitely make you remember me!" She knew this is the only thing she could do right now.

Meanwhile, Kirihara stared at his phone, dumbfounded. "What was that all about?"

* * *

A/N: Yay! This is much longer than the rest!

Review? :D


	5. Always

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tenipuri ^^

**Pairing**: KiriharaxOC, Slight NiohxOC

* * *

**Chapter 5: Always**

As usual, bounces of ball can be heard as Tomomi make her way at the tennis court. This has been her daily routine for the past few months and a whole month had passed since her so-called date with Kirihara occurred. Nothing has changed since then, especially on both of them.

She walked towards the court and to her surprise, everyone was packing off. Freshmen were picking up the scattered balls; juniors were already making their way to the clubroom, obviously to change their uniforms. She blinked. Was their practice had just ended? She took a quick glance on her watch and it clearly displayed 3:05 PM. _It's kind of early so why leaving already?_ She thought as her eyes scanned the whole court hoping to see familiar faces but failed. She frowned noticing that Kirihara was nowhere in sight nor a silver haired guy nor a red haired guy nor a closed eyes guy nor a purple haired boy nor a bald guy or even a black capped boy. Where could they have been? According to her memory, they will be having a match tomorrow right? _So is it really okay to slack off? _She thought as she kept thinking her mind.

"Daidouji?"

She turned her head in reflex as she recognized the voice. "Kuwahara-senpai!"

Jackal walked towards her, his right hand holding his bag slung over his shoulder. "I guess you're looking for Akaya?"

She nodded while blushing. "Why is everyone leaving already?"

"Ah Sanada dismissed us earlier. I just came back because I forgot something." He said smiling. "We're heading to the hospital right now, want to come?"

"Hospital?"

"Our buchou is in there. He's having an operation tomorrow so we are visiting him today." He said rubbing his head with his hand. "Akaya is waiting for me at the gate right now, so why don't you come along?"

_Buchou? Hospital?_ She thought as she keeps working her mind. Finally registering what Jackal has been saying clicked her mind, she looked at him with a sheepish smile. "You mean Yukimura-san? Well, is it really okay if-" She cut off herself. Wait did he had just said Akaya is at the school gate right now? "I would love too!" She beamed enthusiastically.

As both of them walked out the school, they saw Kirihara waiting furiously.

"Akaya, sorry to keep you waiting." Jackal said as he reached for his shoulder.

As Kirihara turned around, he frowned. "What is this _baka onna_ doing here?" He pointed seeing Tomomi beside his senpai.

"Ah! I told you I'm not stupid! At least call me by my name!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his wrist. "Akaya-kun! We're going to the hospital!" She beamed and started dragging him while Jackal is following from behind.

"You don't have to drag me all the way here!" Kirihara hissed as they make their way inside.

Tomomi pouted.

_[A/N: As you read the story, I have taken some parts from episode 116 in the anime :D]_

"We're late. Our buchou is waiting." Jackal said as they walked inside the hall.

She just kept quiet. She knew it was her fault for dragging them the wrong way. She sighed as the three of them walked in silence.

"But why is my training menu twice as hard as everyone?" Kirihara whined breaking the silence.

"It's the senpais' way of showing their love." Jackal commented flatly.

She just giggled seeing how Kirihara pissed off. He looks cute when he's angry.

While they are in their mid-conversation, Kirihara stopped as his eyes caught on something or rather someone who was standing inside the opened door room before them.

"What's wrong Akaya?" His senpai asked.

He ignored his question and without hesitation, he walked inside the room.

Jackal and Tomomi followed curiously.

There stood Fuji Syusuke and Tachibana Kippei on the bed.

"Heh...this is quite a scene." Kirihara barked in startling Fuji and Tachibana.

"Rikkai Dai Fuzoku?"

"Where did Echizen wander off?" Momoshiro Takeshi wandered as he and Tachibana An headed to Tachibana Kippei's room.

"He'll be here." An assured to him but she stopped walking as she saw a familiar figure standing there in her oni-chan's room.

"What's wrong Tachibana no imoto?" Momo asked as he kept walking ahead of her. "Ah! Echizen!" Finally reaching the door, Momo reached for his shoulder, "If you're going ahead of us you should---" but to his surprise, it wasn't Echizen but rather it was a bald guy whom he was not familiar with.

Kirihara turned his head and smirked. "Oh, there are more of you from Seigaku."

"What are you doing here?" An snapped at him as she run inside the room.

Kirihara just smirked as he turned his gaze to Tachibana Kippei. "I heard you were hospitalized but I didn't know it was this hospital. By the way what are Seigaku and Fudomine doing here together?" He looked at Fuji then to Tachibana. "Could you be exchanging information? Or are you just preparing your own room for use after tomorrow's match?"

"Stop it Akaya." Jackal warned but was ignored by the Rikkai Dai Ace.

"Ne Tachibana-san, to tell you the truth, I don't sympathize with you. Obviously, I'm not going to apologize either." Kirihara said as a matter-of-fact.

"What did you say?" Momo hissed as he step forward ready to punch Kirihara but was stopped by the tennis prodigy. "Why are you stopping me Fuji-senpai?"

"Stop it Momo." He said firmly.

"But it's already gone to far!"

"Stop it." Fuji repeated making the sophomore calmed down.

Tomomi shivered. She was feeling out of place. The whole room was now filled with tension and she had no exactly idea what was really going on. _I've got to do something...I've got to do something..._ She thought anxiously looking at Kirihara then to Fuji. "I apologize for his yelling, Kirihara-kun." She heard the tensai apologized to Kirihara.

"I guess this is what they mean the weaker the dog, the louder the bark." Kirihara said nonchalantly.

"Let's go Akaya." Jackal ordered. As the three of them turned around they heard Fuji laugh. Kirihara turned his head obviously annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, but you're the one who's been barking from the beginning Kirihara-kun." Fuji said flatly as he opened his deep bluish eyes.

He glared furiously at him, but this time Tomomi chose that moment to interfere before he could say anything. "Akaya-kun! That's enough! You're being too childish!"

He glared at her instead. "What do you know?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Your buchou is waiting for you right? So let's go now!" She demanded pushing the two boys outside. She looked at Momo then to Fuji. "I'm sorry for his behavior..." She apologized as she bowed her head politely. With that she closed the door.

"What was that?" Momo asked confused. "Is that Kirahara's girlfriend?"

As soon as she closes the door, she gave them an inquiring look hands on her hips.

They didn't say anything instead they gave her an inquiring look as well.

Tomomi sighed. She knew she wouldn't get any answer from the both of them. Based from her own understanding, that Tachibana guy was injured because probably Akaya caused it. No. She shook her head. It was clearly that Akaya caused his injury but why he isn't feeling guilty about it? She was engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't realize her name was being called.

"Daidouji?"

She snapped back from her thoughts and smiled sheepishly. "Ah gomen Kuwahara-senpai...what is it?"

"Would you two do me a favor?"

"Oi Jackal what took you so long?" Marui exclaimed as he saw his doubles partner approaching them. "Where's Kirihara?" He asked noticing that Jackal was all by himself.

"Sorry I'm late." The Brazilian player smiled sheepishly. "I told him to buy some snacks downstairs. They will be here any minute now."

"They?" Yagyuu asked looking at Jackal.

"Ah he's with Daidouji." He replied. "I saw her at school a while ago so I told her to come along since Akaya is with me."

"Hmm...I see." The gentlemen said as he pushes up his glasses.

"Really? Daidouji-chan is here?" The red head beamed, his face excited than before.

"Hmm...Who's this Daidouji? Am I missing something?" Yukimura Seichi asked, slightly interested as he walked towards them. "You seemed to be infatuated with this person."

Jackal nodded at him as a greeting and Yukimura gave him a soft smile.

"Yes! You see she's Kirihara's soon to be girlfriend! She's really cute and nice too!" Marui smiled cheekily.

"She's Akaya's classmate and a 98.78% that they will be an item soon." Yanagi remarked joining the conversation.

"Oh." Yukimura said surprised but then smiled. He was not aware that their little Akaya is seeing someone (actually he presumes that because of what his team mates had said). "By the way, good luck to your match tomorrow."

"So as for you" Nioh jumped in putting his arm around their buchou's neck. "you try your best tomorrow too na? It feels lonely practicing without you."

This made Yukimura smiled more. "Yes, I will..."

"Akaya-kun...are you afraid of that Fuji Syusuke-san?" Tomomi asked as they make their way to the rooftop.

"What are you talking about? Scared? Who do you think I am?" He hissed.

She smiled. "Then promise me you will win fair..."

"I don't have to because I will definitely win." He said as a matter-of-fact. "First of all, why do I have to promise you something like that? Don't flatter yourself too much, you're not worth it."

She stopped walking as she watched him walked ahead. She felt her heart cringed.

_Akaya-kun, promise me you won't forget about me..._

_How could I possibly do that to you?_

She clenched her chest feeling the pain in her heart.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Thank you for those who reviewed this story! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D

Ah… yeah I thought I should say this… I know the spelling for Nioh is _Niou, _but I prefer this spelling :D


	6. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tenipuri ^^

**Pairing**: KiriharaxOC, Slight NiohxOC

* * *

**Chapter 6: Misunderstanding**

**The Day After**

Nothing has changed.

After Rikkai Dai had lost to Seigaku in the Kantou Regional, of course some people didn't expect that, but they took this as another step to work harder. At least Yukimura's operation was a success, but as for Kirihara, the fact that he had lost to Fuji Syusuke didn't help either. He just couldn't accept it.

"Oi Akaya don't just stand their like an idiot!" Nioh said as he stood beside him with Yagyuu and Marui. They're watching Sanada and Yanagi's match right now.

Kirihara glared furiously at him.

"What?" Nioh shrugged his shoulders but Kirihara turned to leave.

"Bad mood" Yagyuu remarked seeing the sophomore walking off but then turned his gaze to the person who is now approaching Kirihara.

"Akaya-kun"

He looked at the person who stood before him. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"I-I watched your game..." She said looking down remembering how he brutally hurt Fuji Syusuke in their match. She was shocked. She never saw that other side of Kirihara before, not even in the past. "W-Why did you do that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "That's none of your god damn business!"

"But it's not right to hurt other people"

"It's none of your god damn business!" He repeated firmly.

She looked up staring straight at him. "Why are you acting like that? Don't you play fair? Why do you have to hurt Fuji-san? Or even Tachibana-san? It's not like you...you know that---"

"I HATE YOU!" Kirihara snapped angrily not wanting to hear anything from her again. "Just...just get out from my sight and don't you ever bother me anymore!"

His loud voice managed to stop the whole Rikkai Dai players from what they're doing and looked wryly at them.

"I-I'm sorry… I just want you to know that-"

A _slap_ sound dominated the air before she was able to finish her words.

_"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME SO DON'T ACT AS IF YOU KNOW ME!"_

She stood there, dumbfounded. She held her cheek trying to absorb what had happened. "Go-Gomenansai..." She said trying her best to hold her tears. "I-I will not bother you anymore..." She said as she ran off.

Weeks passed by and everything had changed, especially for Kirihara who was now having a quiet lunch and peaceful practice; in short he was back to his normal daily life. Ever since that incident happened, she really did stop bothering him. Instead of being happy, he felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't have done that.

"AARRGGHHH!" He ruffled his hair as he stood up in his chair and stopped when the very person in his mind was standing in front of him.

"Ah K-Kirihara-san ohayou." She said walking towards her seat not bothering to look at him.

He blinked. _Kirihara-san?_ He thought but ignored her as he walked past her and walked out the classroom.

Tomomi looked at him from the corner of her eyes as he slid the door closed. She sighed inside. She felt pathetic.

_Why?_ Kirihara thought for the umpteenth time. He is in the clubroom with his senpai-tachi.

_Why is she acting like that? Doesn't she like me anym_- He stopped. WAIT! _What the hell am I talking about? _He thought horrified realizing what he had thought.

"Oi Kirihara! Didn't you hear the news?"

Hearing Marui's deafening voice, Kirihara was pulled back from his thoughts. "What news, Marui-senpai?"

"There's a 99.85% that it's about Daidouji-san." The data man joined in making Kirihara somewhat turned pale at the mention of her name.

"Nioh had just brought Daidouji-chan in the infirmary. They said she collapsed." Marui said as he continued chewing his bubblegum. Immediately, Kirihara stood up with an anxious look written all over his face. "I'm going to check."

Marui grinned and it grew wider as he saw him left.

"Mou, Nioh-senpai is late." Tomomi whined as she tapped her foot waiting patiently for him. She wondered why Nioh suddenly called and told her to meet him in the infirmary. _But why here?_

"Yo Daidouji." Nioh greeted from the door.

His voice caught her attention and turned around as a reflex. "Ah! Nioh-senpai osoi!"

"Sorry." He said and walked inside. He didn't notice that a huge book was lying in front of the door.

"Nioh-senpai! Watch" But before she could finish her sentence, he tripped right in front of her.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

A loud thud echoed through the room.

Nioh suddenly wondered how and why the hell a book was doing there in the first place. Tomomi moaned in pain and slowly opened her eyes. As if the world had stopped from moving and she could not react at all. Nioh was on top of her and worst, his lips were in hers. It was barely a touch. But still…

As if it was such a great timing that Kirihara chose that moment to enter the room, he froze. His eyes widened seeing the two figures before him. His heart fell as if thunder had hit him. He wants to say something but no words could come out from his mouth.

When Tomomi's realization had finally hit her, she pushed Nioh in reflex which made him fall sideward. She sat up and covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"That hurts..." He rubbed his head feeling the pain. "You don't have to push me that hard...and first of all why is a book lying there in the first place?" He whined as he stood up dusting off his pants and noticed a familiar figure that stood before them. _Oh crap._ He thought. "Akaya, it's not what you're thinking."

"Eh?" She stood up and turned her gaze from Nioh's trail of sight.

"I'm not thinking anything." Kirihara said coldly and turned to leave not wanting to hear their explanations. _Explanations?_ He found himself asking. It's not like there was something going on between him and her to begin with right? _So why am I feeling like this?_

Meanwhile, Tomomi bit her lower lip not knowing what to do. Kirihara just saw them _kissed_ and worst, in that awkward position, so he must be thinking by now that she was such a flirt or something. _Kiss?_ She thought horrified. _Oh no! That was my first kiss!_ She screamed in her mind. She wanted to rip Nioh into pieces but she knew it was impossible.

Silence.

"It-it was my fault for throwing that book there..." She admitted breaking the silence. "I-I saw a cockroach approaching me so I threw that book. "

Nioh didn't know whether he should laugh or be amused but whatever it was, he didn't show it. Instead he put his hand on her shoulder and patted it lightly. He inched his lips against her left ear and whispered softly, "It was a good kiss, next time let me initiate it." He winked and left her stunned.

"NIOH-SENPAI!"

**The Next Day**

"You did _what_?" The red head couldn't believe his ears. "You and Daidouji-chan? You mean you and her? You mean you kissed her? You mean...you...her...kissed...like this?" He asked demonstrating his hands.

Nioh poked his forehead. "You're over reacting."

"Paradoxically, a 100% sure that Akaya saw you." Yanagi stated bluntly.

Nioh nodded as a matter-of-fact.

"Ehh? Nioh baka! You just made things worse!" Marui exclaimed poking his forehead too. "You ruined our plan!"

Yanagi watched them as they babble non-stop. They didn't notice that the very subject of their conversation walked inside the locker room.

"Akaya, how have you been?" Yanagi spoke making the two stopped.

"Fine." He replied shortly and walked towards his locker.

"Yo Akaya!" Nioh greeted reaching for his shoulder. "You seemed disturb." He grinned.

Kirihara looked on his shoulder where Nioh's hand was. He slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Don't touch me."

Nioh's grinned turned into an exasperating look. "What's your problem?"

"None of your business." He retorted back as he unzipped his jacket.

Nioh's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Hmm...Is it because I kissed Daidouji?"

"What did you say?" He snapped turning around. "I don't give a damn about her so I don't care."

"Oi calm down you two!" Jackal called out pulling the sophomore away from Nioh.

Marui whistled in awe.

Nioh smirked and continued "Maybe kissing her was not that bad...in fact, I liked it."

Kirihara was now looking furiously at him.

"Stop it Masaharu." Yanagi ordered firmly. Nioh just shrugged looking at Kirihara as well.

"What is going on here?" Sanada asked as he entered the room.

Everybody was in silence.

Kirihara moved Jackal's hands away from his shoulder and walked towards Nioh with a very angry look plastered on his face. He grabbed his collar shirt not caring if their fukubuchou is watching.

Nioh just smirked.

"AKAYA!" Sanada called with his very strict voice. "Stop it."

He hesitated but let go of his collar.

"Masaharu, Akaya. You do 100 laps, NOW." The fukubuchou of Rikkai Dai ordered firmly.

"Yagyuu-senpai?" Tomomi wondered what this guy was doing here in the library. _Doesn't he have practice?_

"Daidouji-san" He finally spoke "Would you like to watch our practice now?"

"Huh?" Not expecting from him, "W-Why?" she began, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Maybe if you were watching, Kirihara-kun might play to his fullest." The bespectacled boy smiled softly at her.

She blushed. "I" She looked down. "I don't think so...h-he's angry with me..."

He patted her shoulder. "It's a senpais' order."

"Eh?"

**Later**

"Yagyuu! Where have you been? Nioh and Kirihara were---" Marui stopped noticing Tomomi behind Yagyuu. "Daidouji-chan! Hisashi buri!" He beamed.

She smiled back at him.

"Where's Kirihara-kun?" Yagyuu asked.

"He's doing laps with Nioh." The red head said gesturing his hand in the court. Tomomi looked to where Marui was pointing and saw the two running under the heavy heat of the sun. "Why are they the only ones who were running?" She asked curiously.

"Apparently, because of Masaharu kissed you." Yanagi Renji popped out of nowhere scaring Tomomi to death.

"Yanagi-senpai!" She gasped. "Eh?" She blinked. "Kiss?" When she finally remembered, she turned into different shades of red.

"Oi Yanagi that's not nice to say." Marui said.

"What about the...err...kiss?" She asked confused. Does it have anything to do with it?

"They had a heated quarrel a while ago because of that and Genichirou made them ran 100 laps." Yanagi informed opening his notebook.

_100 laps?_ She looked down understanding what he had said and when that statement had finally dawned her, her face turned pale. _Is it me...no...it's definitely because of me..._ She thought anxiously. "I" She stuttered. "I-I'm sorry...I'm going now."

"Tadaima..." Tomomi said as she entered her house with a defeated look on her face.

"Okaeri sweetie" Her mother greeted back. She frowned seeing her daughter's look. "What's with the face?"

She shook her head. "Nothing" She forced a small smile as she headed upstairs but Nadeshiko stopped her. "Tomomi...do you have a minute?"

Tomomi lie down to her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, her tears escaping from her eyes. She felt vulnerable.

_"Tomomi, your father called. He said that our company is facing a hard problem now and..." She paused. "...he wants us to be there for support so...we're going back to America."_

"No..." She mumbled under her pillow remembering what her mother had said. "I don't want to go back...not like this..."

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Wee sometimes Tomomi's (ahem) personality here is pissing me off lol XD ah… I just realized this. I don't really like making OC :D

Oh. Maybe you're wondering why I wrote this story if I don't like OC. As I said before, this was really meant for Dream Novel. And in DN, OC is a must XD. Actually this story was really a one-shot. It was really long that I decided to make it chapter-by-chapter.

Ah! And feel free to point out if I made some grammar errors okay? :D

And reviews are really appreciated...really :D


	7. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tenipuri ^^

**Pairing**: KiriharaxOC, Slight NiohxOC

* * *

**Chapter 7: Memories**

KKKRRRNNNGGG!

Tomomi opened her eyes like a grouch and the first thing she wanted to do is to throw that stupid annoying alarm clock in the wall but she didn't. She sat up, rubbed her now soared eyes and yawned as she stretched her arms like there's no tomorrow. She took the alarm clock and turned it off.

She was feeling anxious. Not only because Nioh and Kirihara had a quarrel but also their sudden departure.

"We're leaving tomorrow so be sure to go home early to pack up your things." Nadeshiko reminded.

"Hai...ittekimasu..." Tomomi announced as she opened the door.

She sat quietly on her desk trying to concentrate in class but to no avail. She didn't feel like listening today. She was feeling dizzy and her mind was blank. Every time she looks at her side, her heart ached seeing the person sitting beside her who is busy staring at the window.

"Kirihara! Daidouji!"

"Huh?" The two looked up from the voice and were only welcomed by an angry teacher standing in front of them.

And because of that, they now have to stand up outside the classroom due to not paying attention in class. They sighed.

_Doki!_ She felt her heart beating faster...faster and faster that she thought her heart would jump out from her mouth. Maybe this was Kami-sama's way to sort things out for her.

Kirihara stood there, his arms crossed under his chest. She didn't know what to do. "I" She began. "I-'m sorry..."

"What for?"

_Doki!_ She had longed for that voice. How long has it been? Not expecting him to answer, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry" She repeated. "I'm sorry for everything" She looked down, her fingers starting to play with each other. "I know I had caused you a lot of trouble...not only you but also Nioh-senpai...Marui-senpai and everyone else." She looked up, her tears starting to fall down to her cheeks. "I'm really glad that I met all of you..."

"O-oi!" He startled. "W-Why are you crying?"

"G-Gomen..." She rubbed her eyes and smiled softly at him. "I'm just really glad that I met you again." She took his hand and held it tight like it will be the last time. "Akaya-kun...I-I love you...ever since that day...and I will always love you even if you had forgotten about me..."

He was speechless. No, he was stunned. Deadly stunned. A girl had confessed to him and he was acting like an idiot. "I" He can't find the right words. "I" He didn't know what to say. "I...I-I don't feel the same." He stopped realizing what he had said. He mentally wanted to slap himself but held it. "I-I mean"

Slowly, she loosened her grip on his hand and forced a weak smile. "It's alright." She said looking away. "I understand." She leaned her back on the wall and settled her eyes blankly at the window in front of them. "A-Anyway...forget what I had said...don't take it seriously!" She said forcing a fake laugh.

"Anou na...the truth is..." Kirihara began but was interrupted by the school bell signaling that class was over. He didn't know whether he should be relieved or be annoyed because he was cut off but when he faced her she was gone. He blinked. "Where did she go?"

Meanwhile, Tomomi exited the school without looking back. She was broken hearted.

Kirihara looked at his ceiling, dumbfounded.

_I'm sorry for everything_

_I just really glad that I met you again._

_I-I love you...ever since that day...and I will always love you even if you had forgotten about me..._

Tomomi's words kept ringing non-stop on his mind. _What did she mean by that?_ He asked himself. _It's like that I'm not going to see her anymore._

_THUMP_

He felt his heart aching. He knew this feeling. This pain...he had felt this before. Something he had lost in a long time ago...

_"Akaya-kun, promise me you won't forget about me..."_

_"How could I possibly forget about you?"_

_"Akaya-kun..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You will wait for me right?"_

_"Zutto"_

KKKRRRNNNGGG!

Kirihara opened his eyes, still in his room. "What was that? A...dream?"

He walked downstairs as he adjusts his tie and went to the kitchen. "Kaa-san, what's for breakfast?" He asked sitting down to his chair.

"Ara, Akaya ohayou." Her mother greeted with her most gentle look. She walked towards him and placed the food on the table.

As he munched on his croissant, he then noticed his mother walking downstairs carrying a box on her hands. "What's that?" He couldn't help himself to ask.

"Ah this?" She walked closer to him. "I found it in your room while I was cleaning. It seemed old so I thought you won't need this anymore."

"May I see it for a moment?" He doesn't know why but something from inside him that was telling him to look at it.

"Okay." She said putting down the box on the table and went upstairs.

He slowly opened the box and his eyes widened. He saw a familiar tennis ball with NO.1 writing on it, not only that but also letters, accessories and a picture; a picture that he was fond of. He took the picture and stared at it. It was a picture of him when he was around six or something and beside him, there's a young girl who is smiling cheerfully doing a peace sign. Who was this girl again? She's very familiar.

Kirihara sat on his desk quietly. He was not paying attention to his surrounding until the teacher came inside.

"Class I have a bad news to you." The teacher said looking at her students. That probably caught Kirihara's attention. "Sad to day but Daidouji Tomomi wouldn't be joining us here from now on. She took a withdrawal form yesterday because she was going back to America today." She continued.

"Eh why?"

"Why is she going back?"

"That's too bad..."

Some students whined and questioned their teacher. A normal question that a student will ask if they find out that their classmate is transferring.

But as for Kirihara, his mind went blank, no, his world had stopped. _She's going back? No...Maybe I heard it wrong._

_THUMP_

He felt it again. The same pain he had felt before.

_Ka-chan said that we will be living in America..._

_You will wait for me...right?_

With a familiar voice kept ringing again and again on his mind, he immediately stood up from his seat and rushed outside the classroom ignoring his teacher and classmates' bewilderment.

_I really like this place...it reminds me of us..._

He dashed straight to the playground as if he was chasing his own life, hoping to her standing there with her cheerful smile but failed. He slowly walked towards the swing and sat on it. Swinging himself lightly, he felt his tears escaping from his eyes. "Now I remember..." Rubbing his eyes, he stood up, however as he took one step forward everything turned black.

"Akaya it's getting late! Let's go home now."

"No, I'm staying here." The boy replied stubbornly.

"Mou are you planning to sleep here all night?" Her sister asked irritably.

"Yes. I promised Tomomi-chan that I will wait here."

Kirihara Akari smacked her forehead not believing what her little brother was saying. "Yes that's right you promised her that you will wait here but she didn't say that you should wait here everyday baka!"

Kirihara pouted but obeyed her sister.

He didn't want to forget about her but all the hope he had for her torn into piece by piece.

He was feeling vulnerable. He wants to get rid of this pain and the only thing he could do right now is to forget and he did. He didn't come back to the playground anymore and acted as if Daidouji Tomomi never existed in is life. He erased her from his memories.

* * *

**A/N:** Wah! I suck at naming my chapter. LOL sorry!

Ah! And Kirihara Akari is not Kirihara's older sister's real name. I just want to name her. That's all.

Yay! The next chapter will be the last :D yay?

and please do review XD XD

Ciao!


	8. An Angel's Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tenipuri ^^

**Pairing**: KiriharaxOC

* * *

**Chapter 8: An Angel's Kiss**

"EEHH? Uso? Daidouji-chan is going back to America? When?" Marui whimpered.

"Today." Yanagi replied a slight disappointment in his voice but can hardly noticeable.

"Sou..." The tensai said gloomily. Hearing the news didn't excite him at all. "So where's Kirihara? He's not planning to see her off?"

"Apparently, he skipped classes or cutting classes would be more appropriate. He even skipped practice today." Then Yanagi looked at the trickster who seems half listening to their conversation. "What will you do Masaharu?"

Nioh shrugged indifferently as he stood up. He was getting pissed off the way Kirihara was acting. Indeed, he was in a pinch and he's not happy about it. He just couldn't understand why Kirihara is denying his feelings for Daidouji when obviously he cares for her. Is he escaping from his own feelings?

"Where are you going?" Marui asked as he saw Nioh walking towards the door.

"Bathroom. Want to accompany me?"

Marui rolled his eyes at that remark.

"Arggh..." Kirihara opened his eyes and realized that he was lying down on the ground. The orange sky reflecting his sadness and bitterness he was feeling right now. _Did I pass out?_ He asked himself rubbing his head as he sat up feeling the slight pain on it.

"Puri~ so this is where you have been?" A familiar voice startled him from behind.

He turned his head and saw Nioh smirking at him. "Nioh-senpai"

"What are you doing there sitting like an idiot?"

"Ah fine I'm an idiot!" Kirihara ruffled his hair furiously.

They stared at each other for about 15 seconds. After the staring-at-each-other contest, they burst out laughing.

Kirihara stood up dusting off his uniform and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for my behavior last time. I shouldn't have done that to my senior."

"You're now acting politely huh?" Nioh chuckled sarcastically.

Kirihara look embarrassed. He was even surprised that Nioh knew where he was. "Uhmm...Nioh-senpai...how did you know that...umm...I was here?" He asked curiously.

Nioh rubbed his jaw in amusement. "I remembered Yanagi's saying something like this was Daidouji's favorite place or something like that." He said crossing his arms. Seeing his kouhai looking away he added "And to think that you're actually here, let me get straight to the point." He looked at Kirihara with serious eyes. "I bet you already know that Daidouji is leaving. So is it alright to leave everything like this?"

Kirihara's expression changed. "I-I think it won't be necessary. In fact she had confessed to me and...I-I rejected her." He admitted bowing his head lightly.

Nioh's jaw dropped. "What? Are you nuts? Why did you do that?" He demanded his eyes narrowing.

"I-I don't know! It just slipped out on my mouth. But the truth is...I really wanted to tell her that I like her too." His cheeks heating up "But I ended up hurting her again."

Nioh hummed teasingly. "So you do like her?"

He looked up and blushed even more. "I" Seeing his senpai's teasing look, he frowned. "Never mind."

"Honesty won't kill you besides she had already told you that she likes you right? So what are you hesitating for?" He paused. "So are you sure you're not going? According to Yanagi, her flight is around 6PM."

_He's right. What am I hesitating for?_ He looked at his watch and panicked seeing that it was already 5:30 PM. "I-I got to go now! Thanks Nioh-senpai! I owe you!" He bowed and started running off.

Nioh looked at his kouhai until he disappeared from his sight. He let out a small sigh and almost jumped up from his stance when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Did I surprise you?"

Recognizing the voice, he regained his posture and slapped his hands away. "What are you doing here Yagyuu?"

"I could ask the same thing you know."

"Did...did Yanagi tell you that I was here?" He asked annoyed moving his right hand on his forehead.

"There is an 89.9% that the bathroom-act was an excuse and a 98% that you will go here in the playground because there is a chance that Kirihara-kun would be here...unless you had talked to him."

"Since when did you become Yanagi?" Nioh asked his doubles partner, still annoyed.

"That's what Yanagi-kun had told me." Yagyuu said flatly as he pushed up the rim of his glasses.

"Damn that data freak." He muttered under his breath. "So what brings you here? It's not like you to eavesdrop on someone's conversation."

"No. I'm just checking you out. I didn't know you were such a nice senpai after all."

"Checking me out?" He repeated his question, annoyed by the whole situation. "And what do you mean by after all?" He demanded.

"You like Daidouji-san."

Nioh stopped abruptly as he heard what he had said. "What? Where did you get that from?"

"It's no use hiding it from me Nioh-kun. True, I don't know you that well but I can see it."

He didn't say anything as Yagyuu's question had hit him on the spot. He didn't want to admit it but true to Yagyuu's statement, he likes her. He sighed inwardly inside. _Am I the one who's escaping with my own feelings?_

Kirihara dashed madly to the airport but as he tried to move faster to reach his destination, the more his surroundings get slower. He decided to take a bus but unfortunately he missed it. It will take more 20 minutes to wait for another. He cannot wait that any longer so he decided to take a shortcut.

_What now?_ He thought exasperated as he saw a sign board that was standing in the middle of his way. "Under construction? What the...AARRRGHHH!" Unfortunately again, his shortcut detour became a longcut instead. "Why now? Why is everything getting in my way?" He shouted in frustration.

It was already past six when he finally arrived the airport. Panting hard he looked right and left hoping to see her but it seems luck was not on his side. He cursed himself inwardly. _I didn't make it in time._

**At the same time on the airport**

"Here." Tomomi's mother handed her a hot cocoa as she sat beside her. "They said that the flight in America will be delayed one hour due to some unexpected circumstances." She continued.

Tomomi nodded absently as she sipped on her drink.

"Tomomi?" Her mother tapped her shoulder.

"Eh?" Startled by the touch, Tomomi accidentally spilled her hot cocoa in the process. "Itai!"

"Are you alright?"

"H-Hai...Go-Gomen. I'm just thinking about something else." She smiled sheepishly as she stood up and picked down the cup. "Ahhh...there was still a lot left...I'm such a klutz." She then walked towards the trash bin and threw the cup that was in her hand.

She was spacing out. Each word that her mother was saying didn't absorb her mind. What's worst is that she cannot contemplate her mind. She also felt bad for not at least saying goodbye to everyone especially...him. Him. Him? AAHHH! _Stop thinking him Tomomi!_ She shook her head rapidly.

"Tomomi?"

Tomomi sighed hopelessly. "Am I that pathetic? Why am I hearing his voice right now? Am I thinking him so badly that I am hearing things?" She cursed herself that she didn't realize she said it out loud.

"Baka onna"

"AAhhh! Stop! Stop!" She said covering her ears and gripping it tightly.

"Oi baka onna!"

"Baka onna...baka onna...baka onna...! ARRGGHH! I told you I'm not stupid!" She shouted in annoyance.

He looked at her oddly. Without thinking he knocked off her head lightly. "You're crazy."

She opened her eyes as she looked up. Her breath caught in her throat, eyes widening. "Eh...eh...EHHH?"

Seconds that seemed century, she took step back not believing what she was seeing. Finally, registering the person who stood in front of her struck her mind. _Wait...is it me or is my ears not functioning? D-Did did he really call me by my first name? _She thought looking at him. "W-What...err...are you doing...here?" She asked nervously.

Obviously not admitting his intention he answered, "Just...just passing by..."

"I-I see"

He nearly smacked his forehead because of what he had said. Is he an idiot? Why is he now acting like this? Just tell her...just tell her... Tell-

"Akaya-kun..."

He snapped back from his reverie when he heard her voice. A celestial voice. It is like an angel's voice that kept ringing softly in his ears.

"I-I'm leaving..."

He just went quiet. Déjà vu. It's happening again. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what else to say either. And certainly he didn't know how to confront her...to tell her that... _What?_ He asked himself. That he loves her? _No I don't love her...it's just..._ Then a question had struck him. If he doesn't love her, then why is he constantly thinking of her? Why is it that when she said she's leaving he felt all of his energy had drained up in an instant?

"A-Akaya-kun...I-I"

"I heard you."

She stood there with mixed emotions. _Baka..._ She thought looking down.

"Tomomi?"

She looked at her side and saw her mother approaching them. "KKaa-san..."

"Who is this young man might be?" Daidouji Nadeshiko smiled softly as she looked to Kirihara then to Tomomi.

"H-He is-"

"It's been a long time Daidouji-san." Kirihara interrupted Tomomi as he bowed politely and introduced himself. "I'm Kirihara Akaya."

"Kirihara?" Nadeshiko repeated. "You mean Kirihara-kun? Tomomi's childhood friend?"

"Yes Daidouji-san. It's nice to see you again. Actually I'm in the same class with her."

Tomomi was taken aback. _He…he actually knew?_

"Oh! Kirihara-kun! Look at you, you're a grown up young man now!" Nadeshiko beamed enthusiastically then she looked at her daughter. "Tomomi why didn't you tell me that you were in the same class?"

"Ah Kaa-san...I...I mean...It-It's bec-"

Seeing her daughter stuttering in words, she finally got the situation. "Oh! I almost forgot! I have to talk to the flight attendant. Tomomi I will leave you and Kirihara-kun." And Nadeshiko left just like that.

"I want to talk to you." Kirihara suddenly said. He took her hand and led her to nearest bench. They sat in silence. It was an awkward silence that they had never encounter. She took a deep breath and was about to let out everything she was feeling at the moment when Kirihara spoke first. "Did you know what I felt when you left? You never came back again so what do you expect me to do?" He blurted out, his hand gripping tightly with hers. "And now you're suddenly here saying that you love me?"

She looked at him with a surprise look on her eyes. She was not expecting him to say those things. It was surreal yet illusive.

They talked. They talked about everything as if for the first time, and at the same time she felt empty.

"Flight number 203, from Narita to New York; check-in is in progress."

"I guess this is it..." Kirihara said as he stood up, not looking at her.

After a few more seconds of silence, she finally stood up. "Akaya-kun...could" She looked down "Could you say it again?"

He gave her a questioning look.

"Call me by my first name... for the last time..."

"I can't...I just can't right now..." He whispered in a low voice that, he himself didn't recognize either.

"Akaya-kun..."

"Just go. Go! Why are you making my life so difficult?"

She wanted to cry but held it. What's the point on crying right now? She took her stuff and turned to leave.

As she walked farther away from him, the more he was straggling with himself. Why did it turn out like this? He didn't plan this. It was unexpected. He remembered his question to himself _Do I love her?_ Then what is this he was feeling right now? Love? Love. A passionate affection for another person. Then a thought had cleared his mind or more precise, to his heart. An answer from his question earlier. _I do love her...I love her not because of the promise. I love her not because she was my childhood bestfriend. I love her because I love the current Daidouji Tomomi._

Turning his body, the vague figure is disappearing little by little so he gathered all of his might and do one thing he could right now.

"TOMOMI!"

Tomomi stopped walking as she heard that rough yet sweet voice and her tears are already spilling from her eyes. Nadeshiko stopped from walking, too and looked at her daughter softly. "Go."

Tomomi looked up not sure if she heard it right. "But..."

"Just go...I know what you are feeling right now..." Nadeshiko smiled. "I will explain it to your father." She patted her head and kissed her cheeks. "Take care." She said and started walking off.

"Arigatou." She whispered as she looked to her mother's disappearance. She then turned around and looked to where Kirihara was. "AKAYA NO BAKA!" She shouted making everyone in the airport looked incongruously at her.

"YES I'M AN IDIOT! I'M SORRY!" He shouted back.

He walked closer.

She walked closer.

As they met, he pulled her closer and embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry." He said softly as he caressed her hair. Looking at her, "I Love you." He whispered as he bent down and kissed her lightly. Their first _real_ kiss. No words cannot explain how she felt that moment.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha. While I was reading this again (I almost forgot the story because it's been 3 years or so had passed since I last read this), I was amused with myself that I found asking myself **"**_Did I write this?"_ LOL it was really cheesy haha and Kirhara is kinda OOC. But I decided not to change the story. :D

So hooray? Yay! Finished! Hope you all like it! Thank you for reading! Really! ^^ and for thos who reviewed and for those who read but didn't review... thanks, too lol XD XD

and! you may now check the DREAM NOVEL VERSION OF THIS STORY :D

just go to this site...

http : / ikasama-shoujo . webs . com / tenshi . html (Without the spaces of course)


End file.
